


Decadence

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The co-founders of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes celebrate a successful ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twindowlicker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twindowlicker).



"Ten years, George."

"Ten years, Fred."

They clinked glasses, looking almost solemn for once. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been open for ten years that day, and had expanded from the original tiny shop to become a chain of more than a dozen across Europe, with plans for new stores to open in the Americas next year, and Asia and Australia the year after that.

"Who'd have thought it?"

"Mum never believed."

They sprawled together on the couch in the flat they shared, no longer just a room above the original shop. This flat had a dozen rooms, several of them fitted up for their ongoing experiments, though these days they hired outsiders – most notably the former Hogwarts Potions Master and spy, Severus Snape – to do some of the research also.

"And no one's guessed."

"Just as well."

They grinned at each other, grins that were almost the infectious smiles of their childhood, but not quite. There was a knowing twist to their lips these days, one that made most of the women (and a few of the men) who patronized the flagship shop want to take them to bed and see if they were as much fun there as they looked.

"After you, Fred."

"No, after you, George."

They undressed with less haste these days, no less urgent but taking their time for the sheer pleasure of it, each set of freckled fingers unbuttoning the shirt, unzipping the trousers that belonged – strictly speaking – to the other. Two pairs of blue eyes met, two mouths touched in a kiss.

"Pass the lube."

"Right here."

They moved in concert. It didn't matter who penetrated, who received his brother's cock – they shared, always, and if it was Fred on top tonight, it would be George tomorrow. The important thing was that it was the two of them, together, and that nothing would ever come between them. Never.

"Happy anniversary, George."

"Here's to many more, Fred."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for twindowlicker, at the request of 1taintedsoul, who suggested twins, prompt "anniversary".


End file.
